The worst nightmare
by LadySophieBlack
Summary: AH. Siendo niña a Bella le arrebataron su inocencia de la peor manera. Años después su peor pesadilla la alcanza al descubrir que su hija está enamorada de aquel monstruo. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo Uno**

Era el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen. Bueno, yo tenía que decir y fingir que era sólo mi mejor amigo, pero lo cierto es que para mí era mucho más. Yo estaba enamorada de él. Edward era un niño muy guapo y qué decir de amable y caballeroso. Todas las niñas de nuestra clase querían estar con él, especialmente una niña muy desagradable llamada Tanya, pero él las desdeñaba a todas y sólo estaba conmigo. Éramos inseparables. A menudo me decía que yo era la única niña con quien quería estar por siempre, y por lo tanto, cuando creciéramos, nos casaríamos. Yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

Sí, tal vez eran los sueños de un par de niños que aún no pensaban en la realidad de la vida, pues Edward cumplía doce años ese día soleado de junio y yo los cumpliría hasta septiembre, pero yo creía incondicionalmente en su palabra y anhelaba crecer pronto para poder casarme con él.

Ese día, para festejarlo, su mamá había preparado una fiesta muy agradable en el jardín de su mansión, con deliciosos bocadillos y hasta un payaso, aunque esta idea no fue pensada para Edward sino para divertir a los más pequeños. Casi todas las personas de Forks estaba ahí presentes con los niños jugando y correteando por el lugar. También estaba la familia de Edward, algunos tios que vivían en el sur y su hermano mayor, James, que había venido con ellos, puesto que estaba estudiando en un internado de por allá. A pesar de los ruegos de Esme y Carlisle, sus padres, de que se uniera a la fiesta de su hermano, él estaba encerrado en su habitación, escuchando música y sintiendose lo bastante mayor con sus dieciocho años como para bajar a una simple fiesta infantil.

Edward y yo habíamos estado platicando y caminando por el jardín, casi en el bosque, manteniéndonos un poco alejados de los demás. Siempre había sido asi´. Edward y yo en nuestra burbuja personal. Pero como nunca dejaba de ocurrir con mi tendencia a la torpeza, no faltó que mi pie se atorara en una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol y me caí en el lodo. Me ensucié el rostro, algunos mechones de mi cabello y la blusa azul que tanto me gustaba. Casi me pongo a llorar de la verguenza. Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie con delicadeza y me acompañó a la casa para lavarme e intentar hacer algo con mi blusa enlodada. En el camino nos interceptó una tía abuela de Edward, muy dada a los cariños y besos especialmente en ocasiones especiales, que lo retuvo, cubriéndolo de infinitos besos y abrazos. A regañadientes continué mi camino a la casa sola.

Esta casa era como mi segundo hogar, así que sin decir nada subí a usar el baño de la habitación de mi amigo. Me lavé con agua tibia mi rostro y mi cabello, y con una toalla húmeda le quité lo mejos posible el lodo a mi blusa. No pude, así que me la quité y me alegré de encontrar en el clóset de Edward algunas blusas mías, que habiendolas ensuciado en mis accidentes, se quedaban aquí. Me puse una azul de tirantes y salí de la habitación. Iba a la mitad de pasillo cuando me tropecé de nuevo, cayendo estrepitosamente y lastimándome una mano.

Escuché una risa burlona a mis espaldas y enseguida sentí unos brazos que me ayudaban a ponerme de pie. Voltee a verlo mientras me frotaba la muñeca. Era James. Aunque había llegado el día anterior yo aún no lo había visto. Cuando se fue era un niño un año menor que nosotros y bastante problemático. Antes se parecía un poco a Edward pero ahora era muy diferente. Lo único que parecía común entre ellos era la nariz y los ojos verdes de Esme.

-Gracias James -le dije, y al no obtener una respuesta además de su intensa mirada, me dispuse a regresar al jardín, pero me sujetó de los hombros y me giró para mirarlo.

-¿Acaso eres tú aquella niña que siempre estaba con mi hermano? ¿La niñita a la que en uno de mis cumpleaños se le cayó el pastel encima? -en su rostro presistía una mueca burlona, pero me miraba muy raro. Me asusté y solamente atiné a asentir-. Vaya, pues ya no estás tan pequeña, Isabella -sonrió, pero su sonrisa me causó escalofrios-. Oye, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a mi habitación? Quiero platicar contigo un momento.

-Pero la fiesta...

-Sólo será un momento -me sujetó con firmeza por los hombros y me condujo a su habitación. Yo no quería ir, me daba miedo, pero él era más fuerte que yo-. Vas a ver que te va a gustar lo que te voy a enseñar.

Al entrar en su habitación, me indicó que me sentara en la cama. Cerró la puerta con seguro y subió el volumen de la música. Luego se sentó junto a mí y me acarició el rostro y el cabello hú estemecí..

-¿Te digo algo? Te pusiste muy bella. Eres como tu nombre -bajó su mano a mi cuello y la paseó en mi espalda-. Si así eres a los doce añor, ¿te imaginas cuando seas mayor? -gruñó-. Volverás loco a cualquiera.

Yo me quedé muy quieta. Tenía mucho miedo. No me gustaba para nada la manera en que me veía, el tono de voz que utilizaba y la forma en que me tocaba.

-¿Sabes? Creo que voy a probarte antes de que crezcas. Me gustan las cosas tiernas, y tú tienes que aprender desde pequeña con alguien que sabe lo que hace.

Intentó quitarme la blusa. Como pude me quité y corri a la puerta, pero él me alcanzó, y tomándome bruscamente, me arrojó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Yo estaba llorando, e intenté pedir ayuda a gritos. No pude. El terror me había cerrado la garganta y los débiles susurros que pude pronunciar fueron fácilmente ahogados por la música. James pronto terminó con su ropa y prosiguió a despojarme de la mía, tocándome lascivamente. Me cubrió con una mano la boca y con la otra siguió tocándome, exitándose cada vez más.

Yo intentaba quitarme, y patalee y manotee, pero él me sujetaba con fuerza, además de que se colocó sobre mí. Entonces lo hizo. Entró en mí, lástimandome bastante. Yo no paraba de llorar y quejarme. Me dolía mucho, y aunque le decia que parara, él no me hizo caso. No tuvo piedad. Me lastimó una y otra vez, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior, y me hizo cosas horribles. Paseó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y me ordenó que lo tocara también. Me decía "pequeña puta deliciosa" y no paró hasta que se cansó. Cuando terminó, se quitó de mí y se puso su ropa. Yo me quedé en la cama hecha un ovillo, llorando descontroladamente porque me dolía, porque me había lastimado y porque me sentía horrible. Él no dejó de decirme que lo había disfrutado bastante, y que a pesar de ser una niña, ya estaba lista para hacerlo con cualquiera.

James se acercó a mí, y aunque no quería que me tocara de nuevo, me vistió con sumo cuidado, me arregló el cabello y me enjugó el rostro. Por último, me tomó de la mano y me acompañó a las escaleras.

-Isabella, si le dices a alguien de nuestro pequeño secreto, te voy a buscar para estar contigo otra vez. Estuviste deliciosa, y todavía quiero disfrutarte y enseñarte más -me acarició ahí donde me habia lastimado y me quejé débilmente por el dolor-. No le digas a nadie. A nadie.

Me encontré con Edward en la puerta, que venía a buscarme para cortar el pastel.

-Te tardaste mucho, y venía a ver si no te habías caído otra vez -se rió. Yo pensé quie si hubiera llegado antes me hubiera podido ayudar y su hermano no me habría lastimado. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, y él se disculpó por haberse burlado-. Lo siento Bella. Pero dime, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Y por qué estás tan triste?

-Es que me lastimé la mano -le mentí. Él me acarició con cuidado la mano que me habia lastimado, y agradecí su cariño, pero en ese momento, había cosas que me dolían más que una simple esguince, por ejemplo, mi corazón.

Yo ya no sonreí más desde ese día. No le dije a nadie. En los siguientes días me quedé encerrada en mi cuarto, no queria salir por ningún motivo. No aceptaba que ningún hombre se acercara a mí, sólo mi papá y Edward. Me enfermé a tal grado que mis papás me llevaron al hospital. La doctora que me atendió, ya que no dejé que ni siquiera el papá de Edward me tocara, me diagnosticó una anemia leve y un temprano embarazo. Apenas había empezado a tener mi periodo y ya estaba embarazada.

Mis papás no lo podían creer. Los tres estábamos llorando. Ellos por la noticia y yo por el terror de esa tarde. Me pidieron, rogaron, amenzaron e imploraron que les dijera quién había sido, pero no podía. No quería que James lastimara de nuevo. Charlie, mi papá, estaba desesperado. Él era el jefe de policía y estaba ansioso por dejar caer todo el peso de la ley sobre el maldito que se había aprovechado de su hija, pero no podía porque yo no le dije nada. Renée sólo lloraba conmigo, abrazándome y me decía que todo iba a estar bien.

La doctora les dio a mis padres la opción de practicarme un legrado. Charlie y Renée lo discutieron. Por un lado, pensaban que yo era demasiado pequeña para tener un bebé, pero por otro lado estaban sus creencias acerca de lo que Dios opinaba del aborto. Al final decidieron que tuviera el bebé. Antes de los doce años, yo ya iba a tener un hijo.

Por supuesto, nos fuimos de Forks. Nadie supo lo que me pasó. Sólo la doctora y un par de enfermeras del hospital, pero mi papá las amenazó con una fuerte demanda si decian algo. Prometieron guardar silencio. A mi no me importó a dónde iriamos ni lo que mis padres dieron como excusa para nuestra repentina partida. Lo único en lo que podía pensar y lo que más me dolió dejar fue a mi amigo Edward.

* * *

**no0ta d la autora:**

**hoola! se ke no soii la mejor ezcribiiendo pro sta idea me habiia eztado dando vueltas i keria cmpartiirla cn uds ezpero k les guzte**

**byess***


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por haberse atrevido a leer mi historia. Creo que con mi primer fanfic asusté a algunos, por lo pesado del tema, pero no se preocupen, no soy una chica dada a eso. En esta nueva idea mía recibi pocos reviews, sin embargo fueron más de los que yo esperaba. Me asombró el que les llamara tanto la atención la historia, por lo tanto aquí está otro capítulo más.**

**Por cierto, recibí un review un poco desagradable acusándome de haber plagiado la trama. Para información de esa personita y de las demás personas que tenga curiosidad, de una vez por todas aclaro que esta historia es de MI invención. Yo pensé la idea desde hace tiempo, y por ningún motivo la he robado. De hecho, se me ocurrió escribirla porque no había leído en la página algo similar. Asi que las lindas personas que quieran seguir leyéndola son muy bienvenidas por aquí, y las que no, pues ni modo, sólo les pido que no me sigan levantando falsos. Y a quien me dejó ese lamentable review, le pido que tenga muy en cuenta el PM que le envié.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dos**

_DIECISIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Llegué a casa luego de un largo y agobiante día de reuniones en la escuela. Agotante pero fructífero. Por fin había conseguido lo que venía buscando desde hacía tres años, así que cansada y todo, pero estaba feliz. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero me detuve al escuchar una conversación dentro de la casa.

-Reneesme, ¿y Bella?

-No sé mamá, seguro está por llegar.

En ese momento abrí la puerta, y supongo que se dieron por enteradas de mi llegada. Mamá me saludó desde la cocina y Nessie, quien ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, se devolvió corriendo y me envolvió en un gran abrazo.

-Bella, ¿cómo te fue?

Intenté ocultar mi sonrisa, pero fue imposible.

-De eso tengo que hablar con ustedes. Pero será después de la cena -Nessie me soltó y metió mis cosas en el clóset del recibidor. Luego me tomó de la mano y me llevó dando saltos hasta la cocina, anunciando a gritos las buenas nuevas.

-¡Mamá! A Bella le han dado la plaza. ¡Me hermanita será la nueva profesora de Literatura!

_Hermanita_. Eso me dolió en el corazón. Nessie no era mi hermana menor. Ella era mi hija. Reneesme fue la preciosa hija que di a luz a los doce años. Apesar de haber sido el resultado de la violación de James, yo la amaba porque era mía. Mi hija. Además, se parecía bastante a mí. Tenía mis grandes ojos chocolate, mi piel albina y mi complexión delgada, aunque ella lucía más hermosa que yo a su edad, a los dieciséis años. También debo añadir que se sonrojaba un poco menos que yo, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía. De James había heredado la nariz, un rasgo de la familia Cullen, su boca y el color de cabello de Esme, un color entre cobrizo y caramelo.

Reneesme no lo sabía. Cuando nació, mis padres pensaron que era más prudente que ellos la criaran como su hija, así la mantendrian cerca de mí pero ellos se harían cargo. La adoptaron y le dieron nuestro apellido. En Phoenix, donde terminamos radicando finalmente, se encargaron de aclarar a los vecinos, e incluso a mí, que Reneesme era su hija pequeña y mi _babysister_. Tiempo después, cuando cumplí los dieciocho, mis padres se divorciaron. Mi hija... Mi _hermana_ y yo nos quedamos con mamá, mientras que papá regresó a Forks.

Yo continué con mi vida normal, dentro de lo que cabía. El temor por los hombres disminuyó con el tiempo, pero aún asi no era muy dada a las citas. Nunca salí con un chico, y siempre tenia sólo amigas. Continué mis estudios, me gradué de la carrera de Literatura Inglesa y estuve trabajando en la ciudad como asistente de un decano universitario en la misma carrera. Ahora, a los casi veintinueve años, en la junta que me había demorado todo el día, por fin había conseguido una plaza como profesora de preparatoria. Y Nessie... Ella sólo era una muchachita que admiraba infinitamente a su hermana mayor.

El nuevo esposo de mamá, Phil, llegó un poco más tarde y cenamos. Como le prometi a Nessie, les informé cómo había estado la junta, que efectivamente iba a ser profesora y que tendría que mudarme a Forks. Se alegraron por mí, sabían cuánto deseaba esto y más que nada, mudarme con papá, a quien extrañaba terriblemente. Iba a iniciar en el nuevo curso, así que mudaría ese verano. Nessie de inmediato intentó convencer a mamá de que la dejara irse conmigo. No la dejó. Mi mamá temía que yo le dijera la verdad pues hacía tiempo que venía pensándolo. Pero luego de una semana de lloriqueos, berrinches, amenazas, acosos y atenciones por demás halagadoras que le hizo Nessie, aceptó, haciendome prometer que jamás le diría la verdad a mi hija. Acepté. Yo lo único que quería era no separarme de Reneesme.

Para el nuevo curso, Nessie y yo ya estábamos instaladas en la casa de Charlie, mi padre, en Forks, y las _hermanas_ Swan ingresamos al instituto: ella como estudiante y yo como maestra.

Pronto se hizo muy amiga de una agradable chica llamada Alice Brandon. No la oía decir más que "Alice esto", "Alice lo otro". Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, y se notaba cada vez más contenta y alegre. Los chicos la asediaban sin tregua en la escuela, y aunque era amable con ellos, siempre los rechazaba, incluso al galán del instituto, un tal Mike Newton. No paraba de decir que le encantaba el pueblo, y estaba feliz de vivir con su padre y su hermana.

Mi papá también estaba contento de tenernos con él. Nos quería mucho. Nos amaba, y Nessie era su debilidad. Pero a mi me decia que tenía que decirle la verdad. El creía que lo mejor es que Nessie supiera qué había pasado. De hecho, esa fue una de las razones por las que se divorció de Renee. Él quería decirle la verdad a Nessie, porque veía que yo sufría al no poder llamarla por lo que en realidad era para mí, que cada vez que le decía _hermana_ en realidad mis labios luchaban por decirle _hija_. Pero no podía, habiamos llevado este engaño lo suficientemente lejos como para que diecisiete años después Nessie supiera que le habíamos estado mintiendo toda su vida. Además, si le dijera que la tuve siendo una niña, seguramente me preguntaría quién había sido el padre y eso no podía permitírmelo. No es que temiera que James volviera a mi vida y me lastimara de nuevo, pero pensar de nuevo en lo que había ocurrido áquella tarde traia consigo una oleada de rabia, coraje y más que nada dolor. Y yo sabría que no me contendría y pronunciaría aquel nombre como si de veneno se tratara. No, no quería hacerlo. Eso era algo que planeaba llevarme conmigo hasta la tumba.

Cierto día, un helado día de principios de noviembre, Nessie se fue con Alice saliendo de la escuela. Algo me dijo acerca de un trabajo y que volvería a la hora de la cena. Me quedé sola esa tarde, puesto que Charlie también llegaba a esa hora, así que me puse a revisar la multitud de ensayos que les había encargado a mis alumnos sobre alguna novela de cualquiera de las hermanas Bronte. La mayoría había optado por _Cumbres Borrascosas_, mi libro favorito, supongo que por querer ganarse mi afecto y uno o dos punrtos más de calificación. Estaba concentrada leyendo el ensayo de mi mejor alumna cuando me asusté con el tono del móvil. Era Reneesme que me pedía que fuera a recogerla al hospital. A pesar de que me dijo que no me preocupara, no lo pude evitar. Salí volando al hospital. La encontré en una de las camillas de Urgencias, con un brazo enyesado y una cara de impaciencia que se transformó en una sonrisa de alivio al verme.

-¡Bella! -exclamó alegremente. Alice, su pequeña amiga, se disculpó luego de saludarme para ir a buscar al doctor.

-¿Qué pasó cariño? -ella estaba acostumbrada a que la tratara con tanto amor. Según creía, eso era normal cuando la diferencia entre hermanas era tan grande.

-Estaba en la habitación de Alice probándome unos tacones muy altos, pero me tropecé y al caer me lastimé el brazo. Nada grave Bella.

Rodé los ojos. A veces era tan torpe como yo.

-¡Ay Reneesme!

-Bella, no te preocupes. Es sólo un brazo lastimado, ni siquiera me lo quebré -sonrió y besó mi mejilla-. A veces actuas peor que Renée. Eres mi hermana, no mi mamá.

_"Si ella supiera...."_

-Mira, además -continuó-, es maravilloso que hayas venido al hospital. Así conocerás a alguien -reconocí de inmediato la diferencia en el tono que utilizó para la última palabra. La miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿_Alguien_?

-Si, es alguien muy apuesto y te aseguro que te gustará en el momento en que lo veas.

-Nessie, ¡por favor! No me gusta que andes de Celestina buscándome pareja. No lo necesito, y si no tengo pareja es porque no quiero -siempre me exaltaba cuando tocaban ese tema, pero nunca lo había hecho mi hija, y me sentí mal al haberle hablado de esa forma. Sus ojos, _mis ojos_, se humedecieron al momento en que bajaba su mirada.

-Lo siento Bella... Yo sólo... -la abracé.

-No, cariño, discúlpame tú a mí. No debí háberte dicho todo eso. Yo...

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí, y me voltee a verlo. Era un rostro familiar, demasiado familiar. Hurgué rápidamente en mi memoria y lo descubrí. Era él. Ahogué un grito.

-Hola Bella -sonrió-. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

* * *

**Lindas, sé que soy dada a escribir con el lenguaje informático "pz aki ztoii d nuevo0", pero debido a lo que pasó con el review, creo que una manera de defenderme es expresandome claramente, así que no les extrañe que escriba de las dos maneras, ok?**

**Ls enviio bsitos ii un zuper abrazot**

**byess***


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Tres**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Edward! -sin pensarlo siquiera me arrojé a sus brazos, y fiel a mi costumbre, no faltó que perdiera un poco el equilibro. Por suerte Edward me sostuvo antes de que me cayera, y esbozó una arrebatadora sonrisa muy cerca de mi rostro. Obviamente me sonrojé, pero igual de devolví la sonrisa.

-Ay Bella, sigues igual de propensa a las caídas. ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin mí? -ignoré su burla y me concentré en no derramar las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos.

-Edward, cómo te extrañé -mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Él me apretó más en su pecho-. No sabes cuánto.

-Y yo a ti, Isabella.

Nos quedamos un momento más así, hasta que caímos en la cuenta de que estábamos en medio del departamento de Urgencias. Soltamos nuestro abrazo, pero no nos separamos. Con una mano me sequé las mejillas y la otra permanecía aferrada a la mano de Edward.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Nessie y Alice le dio un suave codazo, rodando los ojos haciéndole saber que era una pregunta tonta.

-Claro. Edward y yo éramos amigos cuando niños, antes de que nos mudáramos, un año antes de que tú nacieras -le aclaré.

-Oh, vaya, eso aclara la efusividad de su saludo -Nessie se encogió de hombros-. Es que por lo general, mi hermana es algo tímida con los hombres... -la acallé con una mirada, y ella guardó silencio un poco apenada. Sabía que había hablado de más. Edward sonrió.

-Tío, ¿así que Bella es la niña de quien tanto hablas? -Alice rompió el silencio que amenazaba con instalarse.

-Así es, Alice. Bella fue mi mejor amiga, y -mi volteó el rostro hacia mí para mirarme- espero que aún quiera serlo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Por supuesto Edward. Mejores amigos por siempre, ¿recuerdas?

Charlamos un poco más ahí, contándoles a las chicas un par de anécdotas de nuestra niñez cuando una enfermera voceó a Edward para ir a atender a alguien más. Nos despedimos con otro efusivo abrazo y quedamos en salir en su día libre. Alice se marchó a su casa, y Nessie y yo a la nuestra. En el auto, ella puso música en el estéreo y yo me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Una emoción me embargaba por el reencuentro con mi amigo, el único amigo hombre que había tenido en toda mi vida. Fue inevitable recordar aquellos días, y sí, lo reconozco, también la promesa que me hizo de casarse conmigo también llegó a mi mente. Pero este maravilloso reencuentro conllevaba su desazón. No podía dejar de pensar en que Edward, mi querido Edward, era el hermano de aquel monstruo, de aquel maldito, de James. Sacudí la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento, y entonces mi vista se detuvo en Reneesme, quien iba muy entretenida examinando detenidamente el yeso de su brazo. La nariz de su hermano, el color del cabello de su madre... ¿Edward no notó los rasgos tan familiares? Esperaba que no, porque entonces sospecharía y...

-Conque amigos, ¿eh? -la voz intencionada de Nessie me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la casa y estábamos abriendo las puertas del auto. No recordé haber conducido o incluso haberme estacionado.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Bella, cariño -imitó mi tono-, las miradas que sostenían tú y el doctor Cullen eran demasiado... ¿Cómo te digo? Mira, ¿recuerdas la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio del 2005? -asentí-. Pues él te veía como Mr. Darcy ve a Lizzie cuando se le está proponiendo. Y tú... tú eres un caso perdido -rió-. No hay nadie que iguale a tu mirada de enamorada.

-Ja, ja -me reí con sarcasmo y entramos a la casa-. Muy graciosa, señorita. Ahora veamos, ¿qué estaba usted haciendo en la casa de Alice probándose tacones si se suponía que estaba haciendo un trabajo?

Se quedó un momento sin habla, pero luego sonrió con suficiencia y sin dejar de mirarme, volteó su rostro hacia la cocina, donde estaba Charlie.

Oh, no.

-¡Papá, Bella tiene novio y es...! -le tapé la boca antes de que pronunciara el nombre, pero el daño estaba hecho. Papá salió de la cocina con la espátula en mano y una expresión insondable en el rostro. Nessie se escapó de mí y fue a refugiarse en los brazos de papá.

-¿Quién es tu novio, hija?

-No es mi novio.

-Es el doctor Edward Cullen.

El rostro de papá se tornó aliviado y sonrió, acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

-Edward, hija. ¿El Edward con quien solías jugar de pequeña? -asentí sonrojada-. Qué bueno que te reencontraste con él, cielo. Edward te hacía tan feliz antes de... -guardó silencio de pronto y yo sólo me estremecí.

-¿Antes de qué, papá? -inquirió mi hija.

-Antes de que nos mudáramos, Nessie -respondí rápidamente-. Sí, es ese Edward, papá, pero no es mi novio.

Quedamos en silencio, y luego papá nos dijo que la cena estaba lista. Ya no se habló más del tema de Edward y yo, sino del brazo lastimado de Nessie. Papá le llamó la atención sobre mentirnos para salir, pero no la castigó. "Con el brazo enyesado es más que suficiente" le dijo. Antes de dormirnos, ayudé a Nessie a darse una ducha y yo también tomé una.

Con más tranquilidad seguí pensando en mi cama, acostada, sobre los acontecimientos de ese día. De pronto un detalle que había escapado a mi comprensión volvió, aturdiéndome. Alice, la mejor amiga de mi hija había llamado _tío_ a Edward, mi mejor amigo. El único hermano que tenía Edward era... Mi corazón se paró un momento para luego continuar latiendo por encima del promedio. Mi respiración también se aceleró, y lo único en que podía pensar era en que la mejor amiga de Nessie era la hija de James.

Claro que está que no pude dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en lo referente a la personita que me acusó. Como era obvio, se trató de un gran malentendido y ya me pidió disculpas. Asunto arreglado.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Byess***


	4. Chapter 4

hola

siento no haber actualizado desde hace mucho mucho pero no ha sido por mi sino por problemas personales asi que les pido su comprension

me acaban de avisar que me estan plagiando en esta misma pagina una niñita demasiado desvergonzada para hacerlo en mis narices

les dejo el link por si quieren ir a ver lo que me esta haciendo

http : // plap . foros . ws/post . php?p=39254#39254

le doy gracias a la chica que me aviso y de nuevo les pido una disculpa y a ver si despues de este problema puedo actualizar de nuevo

byess*


End file.
